1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus permitting game birds in arid regions to achieve the wetting of the undersides of their body and wings.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
To the knowledge of the inventor, no apparatus has heretofore been provided for use in arid range lands to permit game birds to achieve the wetting of the undersides of their body and wings. This wetting is essential during the nesting season since the maintenance of a high humidity atmosphere around the eggs will greatly increase the percentage of the hatch. While game birds can exist in arid regions insofar as their internal water requirements are concerned by sucking up dew from crevices in desert plants, the absence of ponds or puddles makes it impossible for the birds to achieve the desired wetting of the underside of their body and wings to promote the successful hatching of all of the eggs.